


Stubborn

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Puppy, Sickfic, injured, sick, stubborn puppy, wooyoung and jongho is mentioned and appears at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: -I can't get caught now thought Yunho--"Shit! Yunho! Someone hold him before he fell further down!"-
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Stubborn

"Ahchoo!" Yunho sniffles and clears his throat before continue getting ready. His head already feeling stuffy like there are expanding cottons in it and his mind is hazy.

"Are you getting sick too Yunho ah?" asked San as he walked into the room after hearing Yunho sneezed from the hallway. Yunho shook his head, "Nope. It's the dust. How is Wooyoung and Jongho?" Yunho asks as he is contemplating whether to wear a sweater or a shirt with a jacket. 

"Wooyoung's fever is still high but it is lower than last night. I'm not sure about Jongho, you have to ask Mingi." says San and Yunho hum wearing a sweater instead.

"Go get ready Sani ah. The managers are kinda in a bad mood as 2 of our members are sick at the same time and they were fighting with the higher ups at the office to let Wooyoung and Jongho rests until they are healthy instead of forcing them with the schedules and practices so they are kinda angsty this morning." says Yunho and San nod his head and go to the bathroom to shower.

Yunho sighs softly and grabs his backpack before heading out to sit on the couch in their living room. Once seated, he lays his head on the headrest and closes his eyes while trying not to shiver every once in a while. You see, Yunho is sick since yesterday but he only realizes it last night and he was about to tell one of his manager when he heard their managers talking last night in the living room about how the higher ups are getting suspicious about members getting sick one after another and assuming that them boys are faking it so they can skip schedules and practices.

_ "They should've seen how these boys practice their asses off and how they have little rest doing schedules inside and outside of Korea back to back. How could they say they were trying to skip the schedules and practices. They are literally swimming in it and none of them whines about it. Instead they asked for more schedules and practices." _

_ "Yeah.. It really wasn't a surprise if they suddenly get sick but you know how the higher up is right? They only want to see the outcomes. They don't want to see the making off of the outcomes thus they wouldn't know how hard these boys do their job. I just hope only Wooyoung and Jongho are sick. We really can't manage if there are more. The higher ups will sure to give them a hard time if they find out more members are getting sick." _

So, instead of telling the managers, Yunho stayed silent about his fever. He doesn't want to bring more trouble for the group and their managers. It's not like he never lied about not being sick when he is sick before. It's just been sometimes that he doesn't tell anyone if he's sick. He rarely told his member whenever he was sick before because he was supposed to be the healthiest and most energetic in the group, only giving up when he can't stand it or one of the members caught him and told him to rest and stop pretending that he is not sick.

_ I can't get caught now _ thought Yunho.

"Yunho? Are you alright?" says Mingi as he walks into the living room. Yunho opens one of his eyes and gives him a thumbs up, "I'm fine. I slept late last night. Usually San would whine at me if it was getting very late and I was still playing games but San was with Wooyoung last night so I've lost track of the time." Yunho lies and Mingi chuckles, shaking his head.

_ I couldn't sleep last night Mingi ah.. My headache won't let me.. I'm sorry I had to lie.. I don't want to bring more trouble for the group.. _

"How's the maknae?" Yunho asks and Mingi shrugs, "He's been better. His fever is still there though and the manager had to force him to rest or they won't let him sing for a week." says Mingi and Yunho chuckles. Yunho then played a game on his phone to deceive Mingi as Mingi was looking at him suspiciously and only stopped when he saw Yunho play with his phone.

Yunho shivers as he sits in the chair so his hair stylist can do his hair for the next performance. His stage costume is a bit thin and he can't wear his jacket or his members will catch on that something is wrong with him. It's been half a day and he didn't get caught yet so he is determined not to let his members and managers know about his fever.

Yunho had done his best to be the hyper puppy he is to make it seem normal and nothing is wrong with him though it feels like hell. He had to stop jumping around when his head felt like bursting and opted to play games on his phone even though he can't concentrate on winning at all.

There is no incident today and they successfully done their schedules and Yunho stops being hyper once they are seated in the van. His energy depleted greatly and he had to try his best suppressing his shivers and coughs. He falls asleep once the van starts moving and only wakes up when Hongjoong gently shakes his shoulder telling him that they have arrived at their dorm.

"Are you alright Yunho ah? You usually are still hyper at this time of night." asked Hongjoong softly and Yunho quickly gave him a wide smile assuring his hyung with "I'm fine I'm fine! The aircond was very cool that I fell asleep, that's all~". Hongjoong nods his head and heads out from the van with Yunho tailing from behind.

He stops pretending when he's lying on his bed that night. San is going to take care of Wooyoung so he's bunking in Wooyoung and Yeosang's room which means Yunho don't have to act like he's fine in his own bedroom. He shivered and clutched the blanket as tightly as he could and he had to cough in his pillow so no one would hear him.

Yunho sighs as he could feel that this fever would be a bad one as his cough is getting worse, his headache won't go away, he is starting to shiver out of nowhere and his limbs begin to feel like jellies. He was tempted to go out into the kitchen and sneak some medicines but when he tried to stand up, he fell right back on his bed. Yunho groans and he slid back under his blanket, giving up going into the kitchen and wasting his energy.

_ I'll just sleep it off. Better to keep my energy at bay for tomorrow. _

Yunho fell asleep right away after that, his blanket pooling around him like a cocoon.

\--

"Gasp!"

Yunho shot out from his bed into a sitting position only to see the room spinning and his head felt like a rock before he fell back on his pillow. He pants and runs his hand on his chest to calm his heart from beating rapidly because of the nightmare. Yunho groans as he rubs his face a few times. He hates fever induced nightmares so much because every nightmare seems so real that he would jump out of his skin every single time.

"Oh! You're awake. I was about to wake you up. Get ready, the van will be here in 1 hour." says Hongjoong as he peeks his head inside Yunho's room. Yunho nods his head and gives Hongjoong a thumbs up as he doesn't quite trust his voice yet. After a few minutes, he tried sitting up on his bed and luckily the room is not spinning anymore. Now he just has to walk straight without stumbling to the bathroom.

Yunho sighs as he fetches his towel and ready himself to walk normally to the bathroom. He managed to walk without stumbling but once he reached the bathroom and closed the door, he slumped down to his knees as he clutched his head. The room is spinning again. He whimpered softly. _ Can I really do this today? Should I just give up and tell someone..? But.. I don't want to bring trouble..  _ thought Yunho.

He stood up slowly a few minutes later after making a decision not to tell his members or managers about his worsen fever. Yunho slowly gets out of his clothes and trudges under the shower, he turns the temperature to warm as he doesn't think he can take the cold water. Yunho then started to shower slowly.

After the shower, Yunho had chosen to wear a long sleeve shirt with a jacket today as he felt colder than yesterday. He shivers as he walks out of his room and goes to the kitchen. Yunho was about to sneak some medicines but he sees Seonghwa in the kitchen thus, he didn't sneak any, he drinks some water instead.

Yunho tried. He tried so hard to suppress his coughing but his throat keeps itching and with how he have to sing and dance at the same time, his throat is beginning to feel sore and scratchy but he didn't cough when the cameras is on him or when he have to sing his parts so he thinks that at least is a win for him.

It was at the 6th performance pre-recording that the members started noticing how Yunho would cough on the stage or after the stage. The managers also noticed that and they are not that happy but they are also worried.

Yunho lays his head on the couch and closes his eyes, waiting for their last and live performance to start. He knew his fever is only getting worse by how hazy his mind is and he had to push himself to concentrate and not mess up the choreography. Yunho loosen up his tie as he felt suffocated a bit before he coughs and takes a deep breath afterwards.

Yunho didn't even realize that he no longer suppressed his coughs, too occupied on staying awake and not messing up their performance. Mingi walked to him and put his hand on Yunho's forehead only to frown when he felt the burning skin of his bub. Yunho didn't even push Mingi's hand away, he unconsciously leaned into it instead, chasing the cool hand that seemed so right on his burning forehead.

Mingi alerts the members and their managers with a tilt of his head towards Yunho and nods at them as he knew the others were suspicious of Yunho's well being since a while ago. One of the managers comes and feels Yunho's temperature before frowning and sighing softly.

"Bub? Why didn't you tell me or the others that you're sick? You're burning up." says Mingi softly as he thread his fingers along Yunho's hair. Yunho hums before murmuring, "I am burning..? I thought I could handle it.. Don't want to trouble anyone.. Wooyoungie and Jongie are already sick, I don't want to cause more stress.."

Yunho didn't even try to lie anymore as he knew Mingi would know right away so he told them the truth. The managers sigh softly and they were about to stop Yunho from performing but the stage manager suddenly calls for ATEEZ to remind them to get ready as they will be up in 5 minutes.

Yunho opened his eyes and saw the concerned face of his members and managers and he hated it. He really hates giving trouble to the group. "I'll be fine to perform. It's the last one anyway. I can manage this. I promise." says Yunho softly and even though the others wanted to protest, they knew they couldn't as their performance is about to start.

Seonghwa forced Yunho to drink some water before going up to the stage worried that the younger will be dehydrated while performing and Yunho obliges silently. The performance starts and everyone is doing a great job but they can't help but to glance at Yunho whenever they could to make sure that the sick boy won't suddenly pass out on the stage.

Yunho had tried his best to concentrate while on the stage. He concentrates on dancing while singing and trying not to stumble. He's only thinking of finishing the performance smoothly because if he faint or something, he will be in a lot of trouble from the higher ups. They are already cranky because 2 of the members can't perform when they are at the peak of their rookie life so if more members are not available to perform, it will sure make them angry.

They finally finished their performance and are getting out of the stage for the other group to perform, there are stairs at the end of it that they have to walk down to before they can go to their waiting room. Everyone is walking down the stairs with Yunho at the end of the line and he seems to be swaying dangerously and breathing heavily.

It was only a few steps away for Yunho to reach the floor but he starts to see black and white dots in his visions once they finished their performance earlier and he can't seem to concentrate anymore. Without seeing where he is supposed to put his feet, he fell after his ankle twisted because he missed the flat platform.

The manager was going to get them after the performance, so he swiftly walked out of their waiting room to fetch them at the stairs and he saw it all. The way Yunho sways and breathes heavily on top of the stairs, the way Yunho blinks a few times to walk down the stairs and how he twisted his ankle and fell.

"Shit! Yunho! Someone hold him before he falls further down!" shouted the manager as he ran towards them. Mingi had been the closest and he quickly turned around when their manager had shouted but Yunho had already fallen down a few steps. Mingi rushed to stop Yunho from falling down further and he panicked when Yunho had already fainted by the time he got to him.

Mingi don't know what to do. Should he pick Yunho up? But will it be alright? Is Yunho hurt somewhere from the falling? He hesitated to even touch the taller one at first but decided to pick Yunho up gently without jostling him too much and quickly walk to their waiting room, the others hot at his tail.

Mingi put Yunho on the ground as the manager had instructed him to before he looked over to Yunho to see his face properly.

"Boys, give him some space, he needs air. Someone go get the oxygen can. Help me remove his shoes and socks but be careful, I think he sprained his left foot." says the manager and San is quick to help him take Yunho's shoes and socks off. Mingi had loosen Yunho's tie and unbuttoned his shirt and the manager that had fetched the oxygen can had put it on Yunho's mouth, pumping it a few times.

The other members can't do anything but to stay away a little bit as their manager had instructed adorning a concerned face.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital manager hyung?" says Seonghwa and one of the managers who was on the phone just now frown and sighs, pinching his nose bridge. "We can't. The higher ups won't let us. The only thing we can do is to bring Yunho back to the dorm and we will call a doctor to come by and take a look at him."

"What the.. Why won't they let us bring Yunho to the hospital??" says Hongjoong.

"You know how they are boys. They don't want the public thinking that something bad is happening in the company and you guys already had 2 members sick, so adding another one will only bring more suspicion. I don't agree with them but I can't deny their orders either. I'm sorry but the only thing we can do is bring Yunho back and call a doctor." says the manager and all of the members minus Yunho huff but they didn't protest anymore.

Yunho whimpered suddenly, making Mingi look over to him in a flash. "Bub?" says Mingi softly as he can see Yunho's eyes fluttering open. Yunho whimpered again, closing his eyes after the lights made his head pound.

"Mingi, pull him up into a sitting position. Gently." says the manager as Mingi is the closest to Yunho right now. Mingi obliges and puts an arm under Yunho's neck before gently hauling him up into a sitting position. Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder after he was hauled up, trying his best to open his eyes but failed as he kept seeing the room swirling around him. Mingi can feel the heat from Yunho as the taller lay his head on his shoulder and he was about to ask Yunho if he's hurting anywhere because of the fall earlier but Yunho had suddenly coughs and doubled over.

Mingi had to hold Yunho up as he coughs and after his coughing fit stops, Yunho breathes heavily and swayes so Mingi gently pulls Yunho towards him and lays Yunho's head on his shoulder again. San had taken the oxygen can and brought it to Yunho's mouth, pumping it a few times as Mingi looked at San thankful for his quick thinking.

"I don't think the pup will be able to answer any of our questions, hyung." says Hongjoong after he observes the younger and sees how dazed he looks right now.

"I was about to ask him if he's hurt somewhere else.. I guess we have to check it ourselves. San, since you're already here, help me touch his body and Mingi will have to tell us if Yunho flinch or something." says the manager and they nod their heads.

San had started from Yunho's head as he was quite sure that there was a bump there and true enough, when he ran his hand towards Yunho's left side of his head, Yunho flinched a bit and whimpered. Mingi had to whisper sweet nothings in Yunho's ears to ease his pain and confusion. "A bump here" says San before he checks Yunho's face and neck. San went down further to his collarbone and chest before going over to his ribs. Fortunately Yunho didn't flinch or whimper so San continued to check until his thighs and still Yunho didn't respond to any of it.

Before the manager gently squeezed his left ankle.

Yunho screamed. He can't stop himself from screaming when he feels the scorching pain from his ankle and only stops when the manager has let go of his ankle. He still whimpered though because he still can feel the lingering pain and with him having a high fever, the pain seems to intensified tenfold, thus the scream.

"Is it broken??! If not why did Yunho scream like that??!" Seonghwa asked as he panicked himself seeing everyone's puppy in so much pain.

The manager shakes his head, "No it's not broken thankfully but it is badly sprained. If it's broken, his ankle would have turned blue by now. He's having a fever so he's feeling more pain than usual."

Yunho is still whimpering and has turned his face towards Mingi, burying it in the crook of Mingi's neck and Mingi looks down as he feels his neck is getting wet. Yunho is crying and it breaks everyone's heart seeing him cry. Mingi gently wiped Yunho's tears with his thumb while whispering sweet nothings to Yunho. "It's okay bub, you're alright.. Don't cry.. We'll have someone to fix your ankle and fever okay? Stop crying bub, you will only worsen your fever this way.. I'm here I'm here.."

"H-hurts.." says Yunho weakly and Mingi shush him by kissing his temple.

"The van's ready. Let's go." says the manager and they quickly grab their things and Yunho's while Mingi picks Yunho up bridal style and they all quickly walk to their van.

The ride is silent. Everyone is worried and keeps checking on Yunho. Yunho had shivered in Mingi's hold after a few minutes as he weakly pushed himself closer to Mingi for his body heat. "C-cold.." Yunho says weakly and Mingi is quick to pull the taller closer as Yeosang found a blanket in their van and quickly draped it over Yunho.

Mingi had been careful not to bump Yunho's feet as Seonghwa and San helped him and Yunho out of the van after they arrived at the dorm. The short distance walk to their dorm from the van is quick and silent too. Yunho had stopped whimpering a while ago but everyone can see that he is still in pain.

Mingi puts Yunho down on his bed while San is taking out some clothes for Yunho to wear comfortably in their closet. The manager had told them that he had already called a doctor and told him about Yunho's condition and the doctor would arrive in half an hour. Mingi is about to go and help San choose Yunho's clothes but Yunho had grabbed at Mingi's wrist weakly preventing him from going anywhere thus Mingi went to sit on the bed and start to undress the taller one instead.

Undressing his shirt is easy, the problem is his pants because Mingi and San are afraid that they will jostle his sprained ankle too much while getting the pants out. After discussing for a bit, Mingi asked Yunho softly, "Bub? Can you hear me?" and Yunho nods his head after a few seconds albeit weakly. "We need to get you out of this pants, do you think you can endure it a bit when we pull it out of your left foot? We'll be gentle." says Mingi and Yunho only whimpered when he registered all the words that were said to him.

Yunho really don't want to experience the pain anymore. It hurts so much so he whimpered and shook his head slowly. "Don't want.. Hurts.." slurs Yunho and Mingi sigh softly. Mingi then went closer to Yunho's head and slowly thread his fingers in Yunho's lock a few times and Yunho sighs in content. "Please bub? I don't want you to sleep in these uncomfortable pants. We'll be quick. Hm?" says Mingi softly and Yunho whines, shaking his head before he winces and stops moving as the shaking hurts his head.

"Please baby?" coax Mingi as he runs his hand through Yunho's hair. Yunho is weak when Mingi uses pet names on him, especially 'baby' so when he heard Mingi said that, he deflates and nods his head slowly. "Fine..." says Yunho and he manages to even pout in his delirious state making Mingi chuckle a bit.

"Stay there Mingi ah, in case Yunho needs to hold you if the pain gets too much for him." says San softly as he starts to undo the pants on Yunho's. Mingi nodded and kept running his hand through Yunho's hair while he watched San slowly getting the pants off of Yunho.

Yunho had whimpered occasionally but Mingi had been quick to calm him down by running his hand through Yunho's hair and letting Yunho hold his hand as he whispers sweet nothings in Yunho's ear.

San manages to get the pants out of Yunho and puts on new pants for him to sleep in comfortably and Mingi starts to dress Yunho with a long sleeved shirt afterwards.

Yunho had tug on Mingi's hand when he had finished dressing the sick boy and it's obvious that Yunho is asking for a cuddle silently. Mingi had been his friend long enough to know the silent pleas thus he slide in next to Yunho, lying on his side facing Yunho as he slid an arm under Yunho's neck and pull the taller closer without jostling his sprained ankle that San had put on a few piles of pillows earlier.

"I have to get off when the doctor comes so he can look at you properly kay bub? Rest for now." says Mingi as he kissed Yunho's temple and Yunho hum contentedly.

The doctor arrived after half an hour and the manager and the members were quick to usher the doctor into Yunho and San's shared bedroom. Yunho had already fallen asleep and Mingi slowly untangled himself from Yunho and gave room to the doctor to look at Yunho.

"He needs an IV drip. It's 8 hours long so I will come by again after 8 hours and see if he needs it again or not. Do you guys have some kind of pole or stand that I can attach the IV bag to?" asked the doctor and Seonghwa told him they have a stand that used to put their coats and the doctor said that it will do.

"His fever is very high though, if it's still high after the 8 hours drip, I suggest that he go to the hospital immediately." says the doctor as he gently touches Yunho's ankle and tries to twist it a bit to make sure that it is not broken but the gentle twist had woken up the sick boy and Mingi had to go and hold Yunho as the taller boy cried out in pain.

"Hey hey, it's alright bub, it's alright." Mingi says as Yunho tried to wiggle out from the doctor's hold but failed to do so in his weakened state so he opted to bury his face in Mingi's stomach instead, whimpering. Yunho can't help but to cry out again while burying his head in Mingi's stomach while he has his hand clutching Mingi's pants and another one clutching Mingi's hand when the doctor rotates his foot clockwise and anti-clockwise slowly.

"It's not broken but it's badly sprained. I'll put some cream on it for the pain and swelling and then I'll bandage it. Please avoid using this foot for a while. Approximately 1 week. So no strenuous activities for the foot. Especially dancing. No schedules for a week. He needs to rest and if you put him on a schedule, his fever might relapse. Can you pull him up a bit? I want to check his throat." says the doctor and Mingi gently haul Yunho up into a sitting position.

Yunho had become limp after the doctor prods his ankle that Mingi had to be extra careful and uses extra energy to lift the sick boy up but Yunho at least opened his mouth himself when the doctor told him to.

"Okay. No singing for a week too. His throat is very red and blotchy. Gives him plenty of fluids and soft food for a few days. He might lose his voice a bit soon but if you give him a lot of fluids constantly, his voice will be back in no time. For now I'll inject the antibiotics into the drip but you have to give him the medicines from tomorrow onward. I'll start with the IV drip, do we have the stand ready?" says the doctor and Seonghwa shows him the stand that he had put neatly at the head of Yunho's bed.

"This will sting a bit but I need you to stay still. It will be over in a minute." says the doctor gently as he takes Yunho's left hand and starts pushing the IV needle in the back of his hand. Yunho scrunch up his face in pain as he buried his face in the crook of Mingi's shoulder whimpering softly but he didn't pull his hand away.

The doctor continued to set up the IV drip and after injecting the antibiotic into the drip and giving Seonghwa Yunho's medicine, the doctor told them that he will come by after 8 hours and left the room.

Yunho had fallen asleep on Mingi's shoulder after the doctor had left so Mingi gently put him down comfortably on the bed while San had propped Yunho's left foot on the pillows and covered him with a blanket up to his chin. San then went to Wooyoung to check up on him while the others went to their respected room to rest. Mingi also had gone to his room for a while to check up on Jongho but he had told San that he will be sleeping in his and Yunho's room to take care of the tallest.

Mingi had slept on the floor for a few hours before he was woken up by a weak tug to his shirt. 

He slowly sits up from his lying position and rubs his eyes before looking over to Yunho. "Yunho? Why are you up? Do you need something?" Mingi asked as he scooted closer to Yunho on the floor and ran his hand through Yunho's hair subtly checking his temperature.

"M'Cold.. Sleep with me... please.." Yunho croaked and Mingi obliges right away, getting up from the floor and pulling Yunho a bit to the edge of the bed but not enough for the boy to fall and adjusting his foot on the pillows before he climbs up on the bed and lies on the inner side of the bed. He turned to face Yunho and slid his arm under Yunho's neck before wrapping his other arm around Yunho's waist as Yunho buried his head under Mingi's neck sighing in content and closing his eyes.

"Someone go wake the puppy and his pillow up, the doctor and the food for the puppy will be here soon." says the manager who is busy typing something on his phone while frowning so Hongjoong who had woken up half an hour ago went to Yunho's bedroom.

Hongjoong gently shake Mingi's shoulder waking him up first and after a few shake, Mingi open his eyes. "Wha-? You alright bub? Need anything?" slurs Mingi as he yawns thinking it was Yunho who had woken him up before he saw Hongjoong standing there looking at him with an amused expression. "Hyung? You're the one who woke me up?" says Mingi as he look down and sees that Yunho is still sound asleep. Hongjoong nods before saying, "Yeah, manager hyung told me to wake you guys up, the doctor and Yunho's food will be here soon." says Hongjoong and Mingi tilt his head. "Why do we have to wake Yunho up now though? Can't we do it when they are here? I want him to sleep a bit more. He keeps on waking up a few times last night, nightmares."

"Is it bad?" asked Hongjoong and Mingi can only shrug, saying "I don't know. Bad enough I guess because he keeps jumping out of his skin and I had to hold him down a few times and he won't tell me what he had dreamed. He woke up crying one time and I had to calm him down for 10 minutes before he stopped crying."

Hongjoong sighs as he look over to Yunho and put his hand on Yunho's forehead feeling his temperature. Hongjoong breathe out in relief when he found out that Yunho is not that warm anymore. "Just let him sleep until the doctor's here then. I'll tell manager hyung about his nightmare." says Hongjoong as he walk out of the bedroom to go find their manager.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and Mingi sighs softly before waking Yunho up gently. Yunho had whined even before he opened his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up...tired..sleep..." slurs Yunho and Mingi can even hear the whines in his croaked voice. "Sorry bub, the doctor's here. You can sleep after he takes a look at you and after you eat something." says Mingi in an apologetic voice.

"M'not hungry.." sulk Yunho. He really just want to sleep. Mingi chuckles a bit before kissing Yunho's forehead, saying "I know you're not but you have to eat to get better. Come on bub. Up up." says Mingi as he gently haul Yunho into a sitting position. The doctor only smile warmly looking at their interaction and proceed to check Yunho's condition.

"His fever went down a bit. It's still high but not as high as last night. Has he been coughing?" asked the doctor and Mingi nods, saying "He did a few times last night. He couldn't really sleep last night either. Nightmares." and Yunho whines and pouts making Mingi look down at him questioningly. "Why'd you tell him about my nightmares." says Yunho pouting. Mingi and the doctor only chuckles and Yunho huff at them.

"It's alright. That is normal. The medicines that he will have to start eating today might help with the nightmares. The medicines will make him drowsy and sleepy so I hope he won't have any more nightmares. Now I'm gonna check your ankle." says the doctor as he proceeds to Yunho's feet.

Yunho had braced himself while holding on to Mingi like his life depended on it when the doctor started to pull off the bandages and scrunch his face up, closing his eyes as the pain set in but he didn't cry out this time.

"The swelling had gone down a little. Mingi-ssi right?" the doctor asked as he looked over to Mingi and Mingi nodded his head. "Use this cream every morning and night on the ankle and bandage the ankle afterwards. I won't be coming anymore unless something bad happens as Yunho-ssi does not need the IV drip anymore." says the doctor and Mingi nods his head.

The doctor checked up on Yunho and he had asked the manager to see the other 2 sick members before heading to his workplace. Yunho closes his eyes and lays his head on Mingi's shoulder as he starts drifting to sleep. He was this close to falling asleep but Mingi had nudged him awake instead making him whine. "Sleep.......... please....." Yunho whines.

"Can't do bub. You need to eat some food and your medicines. Only then will I let you sleep again." says Mingi and Yunho can just huff and pout.

"Hyungs? Anyone?" Mingi calls out from the bedroom and a few seconds later, Yeosang peek his head into the room tilting his head. "Ah Yeosangie, can you grab Yunho's food please? I can't move or this puppy will only sleep again without eating his food and medicines. Thank you Yeosangie" says Mingi and Yeosang smiles nodding his head before going to the kitchen to retrieve the said items.

A few minutes later, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Seonghwa and one of their managers come into the room with Yeosang holding up a tray. Mingi tilts his head at the people that come but he quickly makes a grabby hand towards Yeosang and picks up a spoon and a bowl of chicken porridge. Mingi had propped Yunho properly with pillows behind his back earlier so he could feed the taller comfortably.

Yunho's lips had turned down a bit when he saw their manager come in and had his gaze down towards his hands that were placed neatly on his lap. His head is clearer than last night and he knew that the manager was going to ask him questions about yesterday.

"Yunho ah. When did you feel sick?" the manager asked him and Yunho sigh softly while playing with his fingers not making any eye contact to anyone in the room so he didn't realize that San, Wooyoung and Jongho had come into the room and standing near the wall.

"....2 days ago.." Yunho mumbled and everyone widened their eyes but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me or any of your members?"

"....I was about to tell but I heard you guys talking in the living room about the higher ups getting suspicious and will give us a hard time if they found out that there are more members getting sick.."

"So you didn't tell anyone to not give anymore trouble, am I right?"

Yunho nods his head silently.

"Did you eat any medicine at least?"

Yunho shakes his head.

"And then your fever worsened and you still didn't tell anyone until the last minute and you ended up fainting after the performance and hurt your ankle in the process. Is that not giving anymore trouble to your group?"

Yunho bit his lips as his tears started to pool in his eyes.

"What if you fainted on the stage? Or fell down from the stage because of your fever? What if you broke your ankle? Or have a concussion from the fall? Or bleeding somewhere because of the fall?"

Yunho cried silently as his manager scolded him. The other members awkwardly stand there hearing the manager scold Yunho and it breaks their heart seeing the puppy crying but they didn't dare to do anything at the moment because what the manager said is true.

"....I'm sorry...." Yunho croaked as he sniffled. He is still crying silently though. He knew he had made a bad decision and now he can't do anything but it still hurts because he only didn't want to make any trouble for his group.

"It's kind of too late for you to say that, the damage is done."

Yunho then burst out crying while mumbling and trying to wipe away his tears that can't seem to stop. "..I'm sorry.. I really am.. I thought I could handle it.. I didn't even realize my fever got worse yesterday night.. I-" Yunho can't continue with his apology because his throat itches suddenly and he coughs. It turns into a coughing fit a few seconds later.

Yunho's face is red as he coughs while trying to take in some oxygen in between as his hand is clutching his shirt on his chest. The coughs didn't stop, just like his tears. Mingi had quickly put down the bowl he was holding and started to run his hand on Yunho's back. Yunho had started to wheeze and the members and the manager were starting to panic but luckily the coughs died down a few moments later.

Seonghwa had been quick to give the younger some water to drink afterwards. Yunho then started to speak again. "I'm sorry.. If they are angry then please do it towards me.. I did it on my own accord so if they want to do something about it then do it to me.. Please.."

"Do you think I will let them touch my boys? Be damned even if they are my bosses. You boys are my responsibility. I scolded you because I don't want this to happen again. If you are sick then tell us right away so we'll know what to do. The higher ups are our job to handle. You only have to focus on your job. Now get some rest and you are forbidden to dance and sing until I say you can." huff the manager as he ruffles Yunho's hair before walking out of the room leaving the others as he knew that they would want to console the puppy.

Yunho had turned to Mingi and buried his face in the crook of Mingi's neck, crying still and Mingi wrapped his hand around Yunho's waist running his hand slowly on Yunho's waist to calm him down. Not long after, there are several hands on Yunho's. Be it on his head, neck, shoulder or back. The hands comfort Yunho for a few moments.

"I'm sorry guys.." Yunho mumbled from Mingi's neck.

"It's fine pup. Just don't do it again. We were worried sick." says Hongjoong softly and Yunho can only nod his head because he doesn't trust his voice right now and it's starting to hurt to speak.

"Come on boys, let Yunho rest. Mingi, don't forget to feed him the food and the medicines. Call any of us if you guys need anything." says Seonghwa as he ushers the others out of the room but not without letting them hug, ruffles Yunho's hair or kiss him.

After the door is closed, Mingi had coaxed Yunho to eat and Yunho obeys quietly before stopping after half of the bowl is empty. Mingi then feeds Yunho the medicines and lays him down on the bed before lying next to him and pulling Yunho closer until his head is under his chin close to his neck. Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead before saying,

"Please stop being stubborn about your well being after this bub? I was very worried when I saw you roll down the stairs and fainted right there. At least tell me after this. Okay?" says Mingi softly as he rocks Yunho's body comforting him.

Yunho nods his head slowly and mumbles, "I will.. I'm sorry.. I won't do it again.."

Mingi gives another kiss on Yunho's forehead and tells him to sleep so he can get better and Yunho happily obliges as he can feel the medicines kick in.

It took Yunho 1 week and a half to get on his feet again but he has Mingi and his members helping him and he vowed to himself not to lie about his well being again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> give me some love please and thank you for reading!~ ^_^


End file.
